This invention relates to a mechanical surfing apparatus and, more particularly, to a mechanical surfing apparatus that can produce widely varying motions.
A mechanical surfing apparatus simulates the motions of an actual surfboard in ocean waves. It typically includes a board in the shape of a surfboard on which a rider stands and a drive mechanism imparting oscillatory motion to the board. A mechanical surfing apparatus can be used not only as an amusement device but can conceivably be used as a training device for persons desiring to learn the sport of surfing.
Known mechanical surfing apparatus produce a motion which is highly repetitious, i.e., the motions of the board are repeated at short intervals. Therefore, to provide greater realism, it is desirable to produce a mechanical surfing apparatus that closely simulates the essentially random motions of a surfboard in the ocean.